HOME
by aguma
Summary: Aku pulang! Aku pulang untuk bernapas kembali. Aku pulang untuk memulai kembali.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo minna~**

**Author mau mencoba update twoshoot :)**

**Tapi ga tau ya ini jadinya begimana, kekekeeke XD**

**Disini ga ada percakapannya, cuma yah tulisan aja gitu, deskripsi lah ya kata kerennya :3**

**Seperti biasa author membutuhkan masukan dan saran untuk fic ini.**

**Happy reading minna~ ^^/**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Always Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Warning : no convertation, typos, CANON, dll, dsb**

**(don't like don't read)**

**Rating : T**

**Home**

* * *

Kadang hidup terlihat lucu jika kau perhatikan. Dia bisa membut kita menyerah tanpa melakukan pertarungan. Kita bisa lelah hanya dengan duduk diam. Berkutat dengan satu hal begitu lama, berkubang dengan dendam yang tak berujung. Aku pernah tahu seseorang yang seperti itu. Dia begitu dekat denganku, tapi terasa jauh sekarang.

Meski bertahun-tahun berlalu, perasaan ini tetap tertinggal membekas. Masih kuingat dengan jelas saat dimana aku berbalik memandang jalan yang sudah kulewati. Ada sesuatu yang menahanku untuk pergi. Sesuatu didalam hati kecilku berontak dan membuatku kembali.

Kembali dimasa dimana aku masih muda dulu. Aku begitu bangga dan kemudian tersesat. Saat dimana dendam mulai menggerogoti jiwa rapuhku. Rasa sakit dihianati, kehampaan saat aku harus sendirian. Membuatku semakin dingin dan tak peduli, semakin menggelapkan mataku.

Aku memberikan segalanya pada duniaku. Dunia yang kubangun sendiri dengan setiap tetes darah dan kebencian yang ada dihatiku. Tapi apa yang aku inginkan tak pernah membuat hatiku damai. Aku mulai menjadi seorang pendendam yang kehilangan jati dirinya. Termakan kegelapan pekat yang hampa.

Disetiap kesendirianku, ketika bumi berhenti berputar untuk sesaat. Aku kembali terbawa ingatan masa laluku. Kenangan dimana seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang yang payah dan berisik beranjank dewasa lalu menjadi sainganku. Tumbuh bersama dengan beban yang sama, hidup sendirian dan diselimuti kesepian yang menyiksa. Yang dengan polosnya memanggilku 'sahabat' hingga sekarang.

Dan setiap kali kupejamkan mataku merasakan desiran angin malam, kenangan akan seorang gadis selalu menggangguku. Angin yang berhembus lembut membelai wajahku selalu meningatkanku pada gadis musim semi yang mencoba menghentikanku. Dengan tangisan putus asanya dia berusaha membuatku berhenti dan kembali. Gadis menyebalkan yang selalu mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi. Gadis yang sejak dulu selalu memujaku.

Melakukan perjalanan panjang tak berujung dan sendirian. Aku bahkan tak peduli dengan orang lain. Aku tak peduli pada mereka, bahkan diriku sendiri. Namun kadang ada saat dimana ketika aku merasa waktu tiba-tiba berhenti dan angin tak bertiup. Aku mendengar sebuah bisikan yang memintaku untuk pulang.

Dan saat semua orang mulai meninggalkanku. Hanya ada mereka yang menungguku untuk pulang. Ketika semua orang membalikan punggung mereka dan menjauh, hanya mereka yang tersenyum menyambutku. Mereka selalu tulus peduli dan percaya padaku. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang berdiri disampingku tanpa takut, tanpa keraguan dan selalu percaya pada hari esok.

Ketika kau berbalik, ketika bumi berhenti dan waktu membeku. Itulah saat dimana mereka memanggilku untuk pulang. Mereka memanggilku untuk pulang. Dan aku tahu, tanpa keraguan menjawab panggilan mereka.

_Aku pulang!_

_Aku pulang untuk bernapas kembali._

_Bernapas dari semua dendam dan kebencianku._

_Aku pulang untuk memulai kembali._

_Memperbaiki kesalahanku dan menjadi diriku yang baru._

_Aku pulang dari semua tempat yang dulu kutinggali._

_Meninggalkan kegelapan, kesepian, kehampaan, dan kesedihan._

_Yang dulu membutakan mata dan hatiku._

_Aku pulang!_

_Menjawab panggilan tulus dari semua orang._

_Sahabatku._

_Keluargaku._

_Dan…_

_Aku pulang untuknya yang selalu menungguku._

_Yang tak pernah lelah menantiku._

_Dan untuk panggilannya malam itu…_

_Sakura…_

**TBC**

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo minna~**

**Author mau mencoba update twoshoot :)**

**Tapi ga tau ya ini jadinya begimana, kekekeeke XD**

**Disini ga ada percakapannya, cuma yah tulisan aja gitu, deskripsi lah ya kata kerennya :3**

**Seperti biasa author membutuhkan masukan dan saran untuk fic ini.**

**Happy reading minna~ ^^/**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Always Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Warning : no convertation, typos, CANON, dll, dsb**

**(don't like don't read)**

**Rating : T**

**Shouldn't Come Back**

* * *

Aku melihatmu kembali lagi. Aku melihatmu melangkah mendekat. Aku melihatmu melangkah memasuki gerbang desa. Dengan wajah datar andalanmu. Berusaha terlihat tak peduli, tapi aku tahu kau merasa takut dan canggung. Kau melirikuku sekilas padaku yang tak jauh darimu. Kau menatapku datar dan dingin. Aku bahkan tak tahu apa arti dari tatapanmu. Tapi memang begitulah dirimu.

Kau tak banyak berubah, hanya saja kau semakin dingin akhir-akhir ini. Apakah karena tatapan takut dan curiga yang orang-orang berikan padamu. Atau karena aku yang mulai menghindarimu. Aku tak tahu mana yang sebenarnya kau rasakan. Kau sendiri pasti sudah tahu kalau aku bukanlah gadis kecil yang dulu memujamu. Kau pasti sudah menyadarinya bukan, kalau aku bukan lagi gadis kecil itu.

Aku memang selalu berharap kau kembali lagi. Dan nyatanya sekarang hal itu terjadi. Kau kembali dan aku bahagia. Tapi bukan berarti aku tak boleh berubah bukan. Aku juga akan bereaksi sama dengan yang lain. Mencoba bersikap senormal mungkin padamu. Kau bahkan tak berhak menyalahkanku. Karena aku yakin kau sudah tahu apa kesalahanmu.

Sebagai gadis yang selalu tenggelam dalam harapan kosong membuatku sedikit sulit menerima kenyataan bahwa akhirnya kau kembali. Apa mungkin sebainya kau tak kembali. Karena aku sendiri tak yakin kalau kau merasa bahagia disini. Ditempat dimana semuanya bermula.

Kita mulai kembali dekat seperti dulu, menjadi teman satu tim. Disetiap kesempatan aku selalu melihatmu mencuri pandang padaku. Aku tahu kau berusaha untuk memanggilku. Aku tahu kau mencoba berbicara padaku. Namun saat itu kau selalu menyerah dan kembali terdiam. Aku bukan tidak tahu kau selalu melakukan hal itu. Aku sangat tahu, tapi aku memilih untuk mengabaikannya. Kau tahu benar kenapa aku melakukannya.

Kau berusaha menyembunyikan kesedihanmu yang setiap saat bisa saja meledak. Kau berusaha menaham amarahmu yang selalu sulit kau kendalikan. Kau selalu berusaha agar menjadi lebih baik. Kau selalu menyiksa dirimu setiap hari untuk menjadi seseorang yang bukan dirimu. Mungkin seharusnya kau tidak kembali.

Aku sedih melihatmu seperti ini. Aku minta maaf padamu, aku minta maaf untuk semuanya. Aku minta maaf bukan untuk waktu yang telah terlewat. Aku minta maaf untuk semua yang terjadi padamu. Aku melihatmu mencoba untuk tidak melupakannya dan membuatnya semakin berantakan. Semua rasa sakit dan dendam yang selama ini menemanimu. Aku harap kau bisa menghentikan semua itu sekarang juga. Kesepian yang terpancar dari kedua matamu membuatku semakin sakit.

Kau kembali dan berkumpul bersama kami, tapi kau tidak benar-benar ada disini. Aku kadang berpikir, kenapa setiap malam kau selalu berlatih hingga melukai tubuhmu sendiri. Kenapa seteiap malam kau mendatangiku dalam keadaan kacau dan terdapat bekas airmata diwajahmu. Apakah kau menangis setiap malam dan membuat badanmu lecet dengan latihan tanpa henti setiap hari. Aku selalu menatapmu sedih dan kau hanya akan menggelengkan kepalamu lalu memelukku. Kau masih saja sulit mengatakan apa yang kau rasakan.

_Hentikan sekarang juga._

_Ksepianmu membuatku sakit._

_Apa seharusnya kau tidak kembali._

_Karena jika kembali tidak membuatmu bahagia._

_Mungkin kau memang seharusnya tidak kembali._

_Tapi kau selalu tahu bahwa aku masih disini._

_Menemanimu melewati kesepian ini._

_Kau selalu tahu dimana harus mencariku bukan…_

_Sasuke…_

**END**

* * *

thanks for reading minna~ ^^


End file.
